


The fall of the Lions

by blackthorn34



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn34/pseuds/blackthorn34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war of the five kings takes another turn when the long lost brother of Lord Eddard Stark arrives and plays the game of thrones.</p><p>This story mainly involves characters that I have created and they will be some appearances from canon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The year was 305AL, five years ago the children born of incest was killed in the mighty rebellion. 

This is how the story starts in the year 300 AL, the leader of the rebellion was the brave but childlike Robb Stark, he died against the evil Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West at the battle of the gods eye. The Starks were weakened but the brother of Eddard Stark the former lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North Tywin Stark came back from his adventures in Essos and saved the war for the north. 

Tywin Stark was nothing like the other Tywin in Westeros. He may have the name of a Westerman, but he was always a Northerner in heart, body and soul. He was named Tywin to appease King Robert Baratheon because Tywin Lannister helped with getting rid of the ‘dragon spawn’. Tywin Stark was brave, strong, young and fearless. He stared death in the eyes many times in his life and has been in many battles. 

For King Robb’s last words he said to Tywin that he should get the Iron throne to get revenge on Robert Baratheon and his father and my brother Eddard Stark, that evening Robb died of his wounds. But in Kings landing the death of a Lannister happened, the death of Cersei Lannister was brought by loud gleeful cheers. Tywin Stark rode to Kings Landing to see who killed the Queen Regent; it was Tywin’s friend Loras Clegane, who rode out to Kings landing a week before the battle of the Gods eye. The king was injured by Loras and that I would cast the last blow, after the death of the royals, people finally believed that the children of the Queen Regent are bastards. Rumours on the street said that there is no heir to the throne.  
That rumour is true, Stannis Baratheon was killed by King Joffrey’s army at the battle of the storm bridge, and all the Baratheons are dead. Now this is the beginning of a new era in Westeros and where the story of King Tywin Stark starts.


	2. Tywin, 300AL

When I go into the throne room, I see the false King Joffrey down on his knees, begging for mercy. I will give him no mercy, he nether gave my brother any mercy, so I will not give him mercy; I stab my sword, Ragnarok in to his heart. I ask for the dead bodies of the Lannisters to be given a proper burial. All kings are dead, the real one and the ones who proclaim that they have a right to the throne. I will do what my brother’s friend did; I will take the throne as my own as the leader of the rebellion of the North. I sit down on the Iron Throne, no one objects of what I am doing. The Lannister prisoners in court do not say a word about my actions. I tell my most trusted man to send a message, to the people in Kings Landing and the rest of Westeros. He starts to write down what I say. “I, Lord Tywin Stark of Winterfell, proclaim myself as the new king of Westeros, I ask for knights and Lords of major and minor houses to bend the knee and pledge their allegiance to me. If you do not bend the knee, they will be dire consequences. I proclaim myself as the King because all Baratheons are dead and the old king was not the rightful king due to being a bastard born of incest between the Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister and her twin Ser Jamie Lannister.”

I ask my squire to send the copies of the message to the ravens and to residents in kings landing. He does this straight away. 

I say to my most trusted man, Loras Clegane that we should start shorting out council so that the Kings Landing and Westeros can blossom again quickly. I ask him to be my hand, he agreed to my request.  
Later on in the day, I walk out on my balcony in the king’s room. I see little lights start to dot about in the streets. All of a sudden there are people walking about near the wall of the red keep, they are cheering out my name. My wife wakes up and walks over to me. “They want you to be crowned, my wolf” Said my wife Daenerys. ”I will be crowned my rose, tomorrow; you will be the queen and I the king.

When I wake up the next day I see that it is early in the morning, I start to put on my coronation clothes on, the colours of grey and blue are always present in my clothes, I represent my house, unlike the Lannister bastard, they never wore any yellow or black to represent themselves as a Baratheon, they nether were a Baratheon, so that is a good thing they did not wear the royal colours.  
My small council has been sorted out, the hand of the King is Loras Clegane, Master of Coin is Tyrion Royce, Master of Whisperers is Davos Tully, Master of Laws is Renly Tully, Master of Ships is Victarion Martell, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is Loras Tallhart and the Grand Maester is Maester Pycelle Martell.

I walk into the throne room; my wife is next to the iron throne. My Hand on the other side. The small council gather on seats on the left of the steps leading up to the throne. I walk to the front of the throne and greet my wife with a kiss. “My darling, how are you on this fair morning.” I ask. “I’m doing fine, my wolf” Replied Daenerys. The crowd of noble man and woman enter the great hall; they sit down in the many seats on both sides of the hall, the high Lords and ladies on the left and Lords and ladies of the minor houses on the right.  
The High Septon begins the ceremony, I miss the first lines due to the septon being nervous, but he gains confidence and I hear what he says, “Let the warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the smith grant him strength to bear this heavy burden and may the crone, she who is the one to know the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him to the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the seven, I proclaim Tywin of house Stark, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men and lord of the seven kingdoms, and protector of the realm. Long may he reign.” The people echo the last bit. The crown feels heavy on my head, but I will get used to that feeling, my crown is made out of gold and iron, with sapphires and lapis lazuli encrusted in it, the shape is designed to be like dire wolf claws. When my wife gets crowned as the Queen she smiles at me, at this moment in time she is heavy with child, she is happy to be crowned Queen, my wife’s crown is also gold and iron, but have small dire wolf claws and little fish swimming around those claws, they is also sapphire and lapis lazuli encrusted in it.

Soon the Lords of the houses come up one by one to bend the knee to me. The first people to come up are the all of the Lords of the major houses like the Tyrells, Tullys, Martells and even the Greyjoys. Then the minor and knightly houses bend the knee to me. After all of the houses have bent the knee, me and my wife return to our bedroom to get ready for the feast ahead.


	3. Greta, 300AL

As I watch the new king getting crowned I see my lover, staring at me, his name is Cressen Stark, second trueborn son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn, he is now the new lord of Winterfell, as he has just bent the knee to his uncle, the king. He soon walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. Yesterday Cressen asked my father, Lord Tyrion for my hand in marriage, he said yes to that idea. Cressen told his uncle about the marriage agreement, he thought about it and he finally said yes. He knew about our relationship and he was going to arrange it himself but Cressen got there first.

My name is Greta Clegane, second daughter of Lord Tyrion Clegane and his wife Mya Clegane. My older brother is the hand of the king, heir to the keep. My older sister is a knight of the Kingsguard; she is the first female Kingsguard member. My parents have also been blessed with a new son; he will be trained to be a fighter. Then there is me, the girl who has been taught to be a good lady one day and marry into a noble house and bear him many children. That will happen to me very soon, I have just been betrothed to the new lord of the north, Lord Cressen Stark. We have been in a relationship for many years, when we first met at the age of 13; we saw each other, when he came with his uncle to Clegane Keep on their way to Casterly Rock. Now at the age of 18 we will soon be married in the Gods Woods in New Winterfell.

After the coronation of King Tywin Stark, there is a feast with all of the Lords and ladies of the houses. The food is rich and the best cooks from the north have come to cook some northern specialties. I’m sitting with my parents and Jon, my little brother. My sister is with the other members of the Kingsguard and Loras is with the king. The King said that he will announce the betrothal of me and Cressen after the main meal.   
After the main meal, I see the King stand up and ask for everyone’s attention. “I have an announcement to make, my nephew Cressen and Lord Paramount Tyrion Clegane’s daughter, Greta Clegane is to be married in 2 moons’ time, in the eyes of the old god, in New Winterfell.” After the announcement people come up to me and congratulates me on such a good betrothal, no one knows that if King Joffrey was still on the throne we would have gotten married in secret when we turned 18, we would of runaway to the east together and had our own family. Then Cressen walks up to me and sits down next to me. He kisses me passionately. I tell him to save those kisses for the bedroom. He starts to talk to my parents about the upcoming wedding, I start to think how lucky he is to survive the hurt of the bastard king and how our relationship survived through the hate of my father’s liege lord Tywin Lannister, I was told, when Tywin found out about my relationship with a Stark, that he will betroth me to his son Jamie, who was just relieved from his duty of the Kings Guard, and that it will increase the loyalty from the Clegane’s to the Lannister’s. But on that day the fall of the lions happened, that was a week ago. I was always good at lying and that helped my relationship with Cressen, we were able to keep our love away from the Lannister for 5 years, with no signs to say we were in love.

King Tywin also announced my dad as the new Warden of the West and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands.  
The day after the coronation I travelled with Cressen, his sisters Sansa and Arya, and my family up north, back to New Winterfell for the wedding in 2 moons’ time. The trip will take a moon along the Kings road. The road will be bumpy, but I will be with my family and my betrothed. Cressen rides outside of the wagon, he is talking with my dad, I can kind of hear what they are saying, and they are talking about my childhood.   
It was getting dark when I saw Cressen; we were told we are staying in the best inn in Westeros, called the War horse inn. I felt good to be in a comfy bed after the travel on a bumpy road. 

A moon later we arrive at New Winterfell the journey has been long but we have gotten here on time to prepare for my wedding. When we enter New Winterfell, there are huge cheers coming from the people. We get off our horses and give them to the stable hand. We soon walk into the castle of New Winterfell; it is bigger than Clegane’s keep but smaller than the Red Keep. Me and Cressen walk to the Great Hall, New Winterfell, has been rebuilt after Ramsay Snow burnt it down, I have been told that it looks the same as it was before being sacked by the Bolton bastard.  
The Great hall is as the name says, it is big like the one in the Red Keep, but is gloomier, and with art work that shows the past Starks and also the old god. I will learn to pray to the old god by the heart tree that survived the sacking, I will forget the seven, I never really prayed to them anyway. The seat of Winterfell is big and has handles that have carved dire wolfs at the ends. There are long tables which are in preparations for a feast tonight to welcome the new lord and his soon to be Lady.  
I walk out of the Great Hall and go into my new room, I see my handmaidens put all of my clothes away, but there is one on the bed that I have never seen before, it is dark blue with a high neckline, and on the sleeves are embroidery’s of flowers that are yellow. I ask one of my handmaidens where the dress came from, “Lord Cressen had it made for you, my Lady.” She spoke politely.

A couple of hours later I decided to get dressed in my new dress, I ask one of my handmaidens to help me with the lace at the back. After I get dressed I walk to the entrance to the feast hall. I see two of friends in hall, they names are Margery and Mordane Tully and they have been my friends ever since I want to the tourney of Riverrun 10 years. “That is a lovely dress you’re wearing Greta” Says Mordane.  
“Thank you, Cressen got it made for me” I reply back.  
“You’re so lucky that you got a good betrothal, all I get is the last Dondarrion who from what I heard is a person that likes to drinks a lot” Says Margery.  
“Don’t worry Margery, he may drink a lot but when he sees you he won’t need to drink a lot anymore” Says Hallyne Tully, who started to walk behind.  
“Thank you uncle” Says Margery politely.  
We soon get to the doors of the great hall, we all walk in and I soon see Cressen at the front of the hall on the main table. Mordane and Margery leave me for they own table that is near the front but is not the main table that has Cressen mother’s family, the Tullys.  
I go and sit next to my dad and Cressen on the main table. Then Cressen makes a speech on how lucky everybody is due to the rebuilding of Winterfell and the death of the Bolton’s at the hands of himself. He also talks about our upcoming wedding. The food comes out and I start to relax and think about the future. I hear a bard playing a song that is depicting the fall of the lions and how the rebellion was won for the Starks. After the food many Lords come up to Cressen to pledge they allegiance to him. This feast is not only a celebration for our wedding and the new lord and king but also a feast for my soon to be sisters in law to find a husband.  
After the food gets finished I see Mordane get up to dance with her betrothed Barristen Karstark, the Heir to Karhold , Mordane is wearing a plum coloured dress with little gold stitched fishes embroidered on the sleeves she is also wearing a pendent with the sigil of house Karstark on it which was a gift from Barristen. I then also see her twin Margery reluctantly dancing with her betrothed Hallyne Dondarrion, the lord of Black Haven, Margery is wearing a maroon coloured dress with little gold stitched fishes embroidered on the sleeves.

After the feast I go back to my room to go to bed. When I get in a see someone sitting on my bed, it did not look like Cressen or my father and it was not Margery or Mordane. I walked towards the person; I finally see who it is. It is someone who I fought I would never see again. It is Tytis Hill, bastard son of Tywin Lannister; he always had an eye on me whenever I visited Lannisport with my family when I was growing up. He has tried to rape me one time when I was 15. I just flowered and we want to Lannisport to get some new material for some dresses since I’m now a woman. Then suddenly he pulled me into an ally and tried to force himself upon me. Then I see another come into the ally and he dragged Tytis off of me. I see that the man who saved me was Oberyn Martell. I thank him for saving me, but he just replied back saying that he always helps people who are in danger from a Lannister, bastard or a trueborn, even though I’m a Clegane.   
Tytis starts to talk to me about how if Oberyn didn’t save me that day I would have had a bastard growing inside of me and my life would be ruined and I would never be able to a get a lord for a husband. He then grabs my arm and forces me onto my bed. I start to scream, I then hear running footsteps coming towards the door, and Cressen comes bursting into my room. He grabs Tytis by his clothes and punches him in the face; he then throws him to the ground. He orders the guards to take him to the dungeons. He comes up to me and asks, “Are you alright my love.”   
“Yes I am my wolf, thank you, he did not hurt me but I want him to pay for what he tried to do to me again.” I reply.  
“Again?” questions Cressen.  
“Yes, he tried this one before when I was in Lannisport but Oberyn Martell saved me.”  
“Well he will never hurt you again; he will be locked in the darkest cell in the dungeon until his trial.


	4. Tywin Stark 300 AL

It has been 2 moons since the rebellion ended and I have already solved so many of the wrong doings of the Lannister’s reign of terror. The food shortage in the areas around the Red Keep has quickly been getting better due to all the help that my council members and I have done. My lovely wife has given birth to our first child, an heir called Benjen in honour of my brother who went missing beyond the wall in the service of the nights watch. 

Today is another trial for a Lannister scum who did not want to bend the knee to me, his name is Cress Lannister. These trials have been going on for 2 moons and many of them have been members of the Lannister family and followers to them. Most of them are being trialled for treason against the welfare of Westeros But this Lannister is on trial for the murder of Davos Tully, assisting the murder of King Robert Baratheon and the latest charge is smuggling of little girls to eastern brothels. Most of the Lannister’s and they followers have demand a trial by combat but some of those did not fight for themselves or they could not find a champion for themselves, had meant that they have been incarcerated for a long amount of time. Some people have chosen a trial by ordeal and have been burnt by having a trial by fire, they all thought they had the gods on their sides but they have all been found guilty due to the wounds that they have sustained not being complete healed within 3 days of them walking on red-hot ploughshares. When I started the trial I repeat a lot of what I have already said in previous trials before this one. This trial takes the whole day but all witnesses have come fourth, mainly to say stuff against Cress Lannister. Near the end of the trail Cress decides that he wants to confess to his crimes. “I’m going to confess now your grace. There is no point in hiding the truth. My family have already been disgraced, what can one more bad lion do to our name.” He then says, “I Cress of the house Lannister, son of Lord Tytos of Lannisport, do confess to the charges that I have been placed with. I confess to murdering Davos Tully, I confess to helping my family member Cersei Lannister with murdering King Robert Baratheon and I confess to the smuggling of people.” After he confesses I proclaim the sentence to the court. “I King Tywin Stark do declare Cress Lannister guilty of murder, second degree murder and smuggling. I hereby sentence you to death.” the court abrupt in cheers. I then dismiss the court for the day and I have Loras seclude the sentences for Cress and many other Lannister’s. 

When I leave the Great hall I bump into Tyrion Lannister who has just returned from his travels in Essos, he is one of the only Lannisters that bent the knee to me. The day that I was crowned I told my small council that I will be giving the Lord paramount of the Westerland to the Cleganes, they all asked me why and I told them that there are no Lannisters that can be trusted due to the imp’s disappearance and that Lord Tyrion Clegane is a trustworthy man who deserves a higher title. Tyrion tells me that he respects my decisions to give the Lord Paramount to the Cleganes and that he only wanted Casterly Rock. I tell him that he can be a small council advisor when he stays in Kings Landing.


	5. Cersei Marbrand 300 AL

Since the rebellion of the north, the reach has become more popular than the Lannisters. I have been lucky in the war since I’m from the Westerlands and my house was not disgraced, now that the war is over, everyone will know why the Westerlands joined on the side of the bastard king Joffrey. It was not because we were loyal to the Lannisters, it was because the lords were in fear of Tywin Lannister due to him forcing one of each High lord children to be a ‘ward’ of Casterly rock and if they did not have any children of their own, then they will be forced into marriages that are not suitable for their status as Lords and high Lords. 

My name is Cersei Marbrand, wife to the heir of the reach Willis Tyrell, 1st daughter to Damon Marbrand and sister to the heir Addam. Since I wed Willis I have found out that we share a passion of horses and hawks and as a wedding gift; my good brother Garlen got me a white horse that was bred for me. I have called her Snowdrop due to her white coat that shimmers in the reach sunlight. It has been 2 years since I married Willis and every day I start to think that this marriage will not be loveless and even though I was forced into this marriage I will know that I will love him. 

At first I did not like Willis due to him being a cripple, but I have found out, that even though he is not a knight, he still has the qualities of the knights in the songs that I grew up with. He is kind, gentle and honorable. Since becoming a cripple he has grown to love breeding fine animals and he shares his passion with his friend Oberyn Martell. Today is a good day to be walking in the gardens of Highgarden due to the weather that is not to hot and not to cold. Since I have been the wife of the heir to the reach I have done more and more duties around the castle due to the advancing age of the Lord and Lady Paramount. I sit down on one of the benches that overlook the river Mander and I wait for my husband to come and sit with because I have some very special news. As I see him walk towards me, I tell him to sit down. “Good morning, Willis, how are you on this fine day?” I ask. “I’m well my dear.” He replies.  
“Willis I have some news for you.” “Are you alright Cersei, are you ill?” He replays with a worried tone in his voice. “I’m fine my love, I went to the Maester when I woke up and he told me that I am with child.”  
“That’s great Cersei; we need to tell my father and mother!” Said Willis.


	6. Greta 300AL

Today is the day, today is my wedding day. This day is going to be splendid. I get dressed into my lovely gown, which is white and pearl. Then I hear the door being knocked, I get the door and it is my father. “You look beautiful, tulip.” said Tyrion. “Thanks father, I have been waiting for this day for a while and I thought that if I wasn’t careful with my emotions, our family would have been executed for treason.” I reply. “Everything is alright, don’t think about the past.” My father says to me. My father then gives me his hand and he walks me to the god wood. 

When we get outside, I notice that snow is slightly falling and Cressen is standing by the weirwood tree.

Gandalf the priest: who comes before the old gods this night?  
Tyrion Clegane: Greta of house Clegane, whoms here to be wed, a woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the old gods. Who comes to claim her?  
Cressen Stark: Cressen of house Stark, warden of the North. Who gives her?  
Tyrion Clegane: Tyrion of house Clegane, her father, warden of the West.  
Gandalf the priest: Lady Greta, do you take this man.  
Greta: I take this man, till death do us part.  
Gandalf the priest: Lord Cressen, do you take this woman.  
Cressen: I take this woman, till death do us part.  
Gandalf the priest: In the eyes of the old gods I now pronounce Lord Cressen and Lady Greta, husband and wife, and let their marriage be forever blessed by the old gods. 

After the ceremony, the feast begins. After a couple of hours the last dance happened, not many people left because they are having too much fun. Then all of a sudden I hear someone say “Come on, let’s do the bedding ceremony.” I look to see who said it and I realise that it is a good friend of Cressen called Victarion Forrester. I soon get picked up by him and other men like Victarion Frey, Hallyne Tully, Barristen Karstark, and Gendry Tallhart. I also see Cressen getting carried by many ladies. On the way to mine and Cressen’s chamber, we both get stripped down. Once we get put onto our bed we get left alone and we finally have some time with each.


	7. Lysa Snow 300 AL

It has been 1 moon since we left Winterfell and the last time I saw my family. As I walk towards Lady Mordane’s chambers, I think of how a lowly bastard child from the mountains became friends with a hound and the twin fishes. The first time that I met Greta, Mordane and Margery was when I travelled with my father down south to see a tourney at Riverrun, we only went because we were invited as a guest due to our liege lord Eddard Stark as he travelled there to see his wife’s family. I was told by my family that the only reason I came with him and his two sons was he tried to find me a Lady to be a handmaiden. That was then a saw Mordane without a handmaiden. The night of the first day of the tourney I saw my father talk to Mordane’s father Lord Paramount Hoster Tully, after that I went back to my room because since I’m a bastard and I should not be in attendance to the main feast in the grand hall. The next day, I broke fast with my father. He then told me that I’m staying in Riverrun to be the handmaiden to Mordane Tully, the oldest twin daughters of Lord Tully and his second wife Shirei Frey. He also told me that my stuff will be sent down soon. My brothers do not say goodbye to me when they leave to go back to the mountains.

As I get to Mordane’s chambers I remember all what I have been told by the septa. I knock on her door, but I hear no response and I knock again, and then I walk in, when I get in a see Lady Margery and Tyrion Piper in a compromising state. Tyrion jumps up and runs out of the room without his trousers on. Margery then tells me not to tell anyone about what I saw. I then run out of the room and I rush to Lord Hoster’s solar.

When I get to Lord Hoster’s solar, I knock on the door. He opens the door and I then curtsy. “My lord, I need to tell you something about your daughter, I found her with Tyrion Piper and they were undressed.” I say politely to Lord Hoster. “Thank you for telling me this Lysa, where is she now.” replies Lord Hoster. “I saw her in Lady Mordane’s chambers, my lord.” I say back. 

Once I tell Lord Hoster I go and find where Mordane is, then all of a sudden I hear the bells ringing and I get told to go back to my room by a guard. I ask what is happening and he says that Lady Margery has run away with someone. I go back to my room, I then bump into Mordane, she is crying. She tells me that she doesn’t know why Margery ran away. I then told her “Margery ran away with Tyrion Piper and that I saw her undressed with him in your bed and I had to tell your father about what I saw because Margery is meant to be getting married soon.” Mordane looks at me and I know that she can’t feel angry at me for what I did. “I understand why you decided to tell my father, Marg will soon come back and she will learn that sometimes you can’t always be with the person you love.” said Mordane. “That is true Mordane, look at your half-sister, she married Eddard Stark and they grew to love one another, even though sadly Lord Eddard is dead now and Lady Catelyn is a widow but you also grown to love Barristen and you’re not married yet.” I reply back. We then both go to Mordanes’s room to wait for the guards to tell us we can come out. Once we get to Mordane’s room we start to talk about our younger years and when we didn’t have to worry about marriage and emotions like love. When I talk to Mordane, I don’t feel like a bastard, I feel like I truly belong with the lords and ladies.


	8. Authors note

Hey guys, I will not be uploading another chapter for a long time due to the loss of all the documents, which meant the story is gone and the characters that I have created are gone. I will try my best to re do my characters but I feel like I wont get the exact names.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your opinion. This is my first story posted online


End file.
